


【GGAD】永不凋谢的玫瑰08

by Astronomical_Cachet



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Albus Dumbledore, M/M, Top Gellert Grindelwald
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 21:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astronomical_Cachet/pseuds/Astronomical_Cachet
Summary: 前世死后目睹儿女一切苦难的坎德拉重生，保障了今生遇见盖勒特的小邓生活幸福。没有照顾弟妹的重担、对理解和认同不再持有强烈渴望、一切似乎都有重新选择的机会。再次相遇在戈德里克山谷，他们能否解决上一世横贯在彼此间的问题，挣脱命运的深渊，让爱迸发出应有的光辉……





	【GGAD】永不凋谢的玫瑰08

**Author's Note:**

> 比预想中提前走了AO3...

08

 

盖勒特睡到临近晌午才醒，不情不愿睁眼时，阳光踩着小金虫的低吟一同侵入感官，他匆忙半撑起身，这才发现本该躺在怀里的美人不见了踪影，取而代之的只是阿不思枕过的枕头，以及床头柜显眼的地方，用墨水瓶压着的一封信。

他气结地倒回床垫，把弹簧条震得嗡鸣不止。尽管这一切没有什么不妥，但现实与理想的落差还是轻而易地举让人感到冲击。

就在十五分钟前，阿不思还在这张床上被他吻醒，当时他们为了证明谁力气更大而各不相让，两具身体甜蜜地纠缠，严丝合缝贴在一起。在肆意的翻滚里，阿不思的红发随着两人的动作浮动，张扬得荡起又落下，铺在他黑色的床单上，美得像在梦里。

当然，也确实是在梦里。

意犹未尽，盖勒特觉得喉头发紧，他蒙上被子躺倒在床，很快又因为呼吸不畅将那软物从脸上剥离，如此反复几次，他最终躁郁地将手探进睡裤，握住了自己在清晨精神起来的小兄弟。

微闭上眼，阳光只留下一个模糊的影子，盖勒特想着阿不思柔软的腰肢和丰润的唇，被他亲吻间隙不自觉吐露出的轻软呻吟，情不自禁动作了起来。

精液喷溅出来的一刹，他闷哼出声，快感沿着尾椎直冲向大脑，四肢大敞横陈在床，等待高潮的余韵如潮水般缓慢褪去。

盖勒特提来阿不思的枕头盖在胯间，最终在起身时，固执地逼迫自己将脸埋进去，试图从里面分辨出丝缕玫瑰花的香气。

做完这一切，他才在巴希达姑婆的连番催促下起身，边换衣服边打开恋人留下的信。

“我先回去了，下午见。”简洁、公式化，移开拇指，挡住的昵称是盖尔。盖勒特微笑起来，低头深吻那些圆润流畅的字母，只想立即飞奔去见他。

 

与此同时，夜不归宿的阿不思正处在前所未有的尴尬境地。

一向乖巧的好学生从来都不是家中行为受到监管的对象，所以他才能顺利地在全家睡下之后骑着飞天扫帚去找盖勒特，今早只需要也赶在全家醒来之前悄无声息回到房间，这件事便会无人察觉。

只可惜……

天天都等着小姜猫来的阿利安娜心心念念，今早睡不着，就想来找哥哥，当她发现房间里空无一人时，转头就在走廊遇见了起夜的阿不福思。

半个小时后阿不思裹挟着清冷的晨风踏进家门，便与抱臂等在窗后的弟弟精彩邂逅。

阿不福思打量着他，眉间一点一点沉下去，用一种失望透顶的语气问：“你跑出去和他睡觉了吗？一整晚都没回来。或许我该告诉妈妈，阿不思，你的魂都快被他勾走了。”

“谁的魂被勾走了？”好巧不巧，坎德拉闻讯而来，推开了门。

当她看清房间里情形后，脸上马上浮现出一种揶揄地，掺杂模糊着任谁看了都懂的暧昧神情。

她将阿不福思叫到一边，拥抱了他，然后温柔地，用一种近乎传教的声音抚慰小儿子，余光却是装着阿不思的：“亲爱的，哥哥到了恋爱的年纪，作为家人，该全力支持他才是。”

“你们的哥哥累了，应该好好休息。”坎德拉体贴地将两个孩子带离阿不思的房间，临走时探头进来，用口型示意阿不思稍等。

二十分钟后，阿不思站在床边低头看掌心里妈妈送来的避孕魔药，哭笑不得，但最终还是留下了它。

 

当天下午，阿不思出门时在弟弟妹妹目不转睛的注视下惹得满脸红晕，那些漂亮的颜色直到与盖勒特碰面仍旧没有消退。

他们约在碧波荡漾的湖水边，搭船去山谷深处参观精灵和人鱼的商贸往来。盖勒特趁着水手收锚，握住恋人的腰肢搂进怀里，火热的身躯迫不及待贴上去，他低头舔开柔软水嫩的唇瓣，动作还算温柔，下一刻，却伸舌长驱直入，蛮横得不容丝毫拒绝。

年轻的爱情盛绽在夏日午后的和风里，仿若盖勒特第一次抵达这里，站在露台上入眼的绚烂玫瑰。


End file.
